Big Time Love
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos finally take their relationship to the next level... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all me peoples! :D I really hope you like this fic! This is one of the several ideas I thought of while my mom and me were on our road-trip. :) **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D**

**Big Time Love**

Carlos shivered a little as the cold night air penetrated his orange-and-brown hoodie. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the tree and scanned his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time over the darkened landscape before him.

The short Latino boy stood under a tree in one of the several Squares in the small town that he and his friends lived in. The Square was a nice size and it was shaded by a few tall, bushy trees that told their immense age from their gnarled trunks. There were four cemented walkways cutting through the grass beneath his feet and they all lead to the middle of the Square where a tall marble monument was erected. Its very tip stood just over the tops of the trees and it has a black sign with gold writing in front of it, suggesting that it was of some historical significance.

The area surrounding the park was mostly tranquil in the night air. The only sound that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the occasional car passing by. Old streetlights gave a soft glow to every corner.

Carlos had been standing here for about half an hour, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, James. He and James had been meeting up here in the Square almost every night in the two months that they had been dating. The Square was situated about halfway between their houses, so neither of them had very far to walk; and it was also in the small historic part of town and there was lots to do here and nearly everything stayed open late. It was the perfect place for a date. But tonight James seemed to be taking longer than usual and it was starting to get on Carlos' nerves; he was cold and his legs were tired from standing up for so long. Sighing with frustration, Carlos looked around one final time and some movement to the left of the Square caught his eye. Focusing his eyes closer, he could make out a tall figure striding down the sidewalk. When the figure stepped into the light, he saw that is was James. Finally!

After looking both ways, James sprinted across the street and entered the Square. He paused for a brief moment to look around. When he spotted his boyfriend standing over by one of the old trees, he quickly walked over to him, his gorgeous smile adorning his features. The second he was close enough, he pulled Carlos into a warm hug, which the Latino boy gladly returned.

"Mmm, I couldn't wait to see you." the taller boy breathed.

"Same here." Carlos said.

They pulled away from the hug for a brief moment before the two of them leaned forward. Their lips met and all the world seemed to stand still for a second. It was like this every time they kissed. They didn't care who saw them; they were just happy to be together. A soft sigh slid from Carlos' lips as James' warmth enveloped him, and the scent of his Cuda man-spray stimulated his senses. He felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine when the pretty boy ran the fingers of one hand through his short raven hair.

After what seemed like forever, they had to pull away in need of air.

"So, whataya wanna do tonight? We could go see a movie or go get a burger or whatever. You pick." James said, smiling.

"Well, my parents are out and I was kinda hoping we could go back to my house…..so we can be alone." the shorter boy said, giving James' firm chest an innocent stroke.

The pretty boy raised his eyebrows; did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"You mean…." he asked.

Carlos nodded.

"_Yeah." he said, "I really _want to be with you. I've been thinking a lot lately about us, and how I feel about you, and everything you've told me about how you feel about me….and I know I love you. And I trust you."

Things were silent between them for a moment as James processed everything Carlos had just said.

"Oh, baby….that's all I've ever wanted to hear you say….because I feel the same. And I really wanna be _with _you, too. I guess I was just waiting for you to make the first move because I don't want us to do anything before you're sure you're ready."

An adorable smile spread across Carlos' face and he pulled James into another heartfelt hug. The feeling of Carlos' smaller form in his arms just warmed James' heart and he couldn't help but smile and gently nuzzle the smaller boy's neck.

"I love you." Carlos whispered.

"I love you, too." James whispered back, tightening his hold around Carlos slightly.

They held each other like this for a couple more minutes before they pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. There was something different now than before. There seemed to be a sense of excitement between them and they sensed that they both were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You um…..you ready to go back to my house?" Carlos finally asked.

"Only if you're sure." James said.

"I'm sure." Carlos said, "Let's go."

With that, he took James' hand and laced their fingers together and they hurriedly walked out of the Square, crossing the street and heading in the direction of Carlos' house. It took them about five minutes of walking to reach the familiar light-blue-painted house in a small but nice neighborhood a little piece outside the historic district. They walked up the steps to the front porch and Carlos opened the door and lead James inside. After closing the door behind them, they headed down the hallway to Carlos' bedroom.

The entire house was silent and their footsteps seemed louder than normal. They couldn't seem to reach Carlos' bedroom fast enough, their hearts beginning to race from the excitement. They finally reached the bedroom and the second the door closed and the lock clicked shut, they crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. James gently pushed Carlos against the door, moaning as their bodies pressed together.

"I'm so glad we can finally be alone." Carlos breathed excitedly.

"Is that why my heart's beating so fast?" James asked, in a passionate voice.

Carlos couldn't help but smile and reach up to tenderly run a hand down the side of James' face. He pulled him in for a slower, more passionate kiss. Where their bodies touched, their skin seemed to tingle with delight. A soft sigh slid from Carlos' lips as James ran his hands up and down his sides in soothing circles.

By the time they pulled away from the kiss, their bodies had heated up noticeably and they felt the need to shed their hoodies. James took a small step back and quickly unzipped his black hoodie and let it drop to the floor. Carlos did the same, only he pulled his hoodie up over his head. When he did so, his t-shirt got tangled up in it and it lifted up a nice bit, giving James a peek of what lay beneath. The pretty boy felt his flaccid length swell slightly in his jeans at the sight. He couldn't wait to get a taste of that delicious caramel skin.

"You're so hot." James moaned, pulling Carlos in for another kiss.

The smaller boy let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. It was a sound of longing that just drove James crazy. He wanted to hear it again….and he did when he reached down and gently kneaded Carlos' hips.

Pleasure was coursing through the smaller Latino boy, and they had only just started. He'd had numerous dreams of this moment, and it was finally happening. He loved James so much and they could finally be _together_.

A soft moan slid from his lips when James lift the hem of his t-shirt up a little and let his hands roam over the exposed skin. Something about the way James touched and held him just sent a comforting sense throughout his body, but at the same time it turned him on so much. His pleasure was heightened when James moved his kisses from his lips down to his neck.

"James…." he sighed as his head lolled back and bumped lightly against the door.

The delicious sounds Carlos was emitting was turning James on so much. He was almost completely hard and his cock was straining against his jeans. He trailed his kisses up and down Carlos' neck for a little bit before he chose one specific spot to leave his mark. Carlos couldn't help but let out a soft cry when James bit down gently on his neck, sucking and tugging the sensitive skin between his teeth.

"Mmm, don't be shy, Carlos….I wanna hear you." James moaned.

"L-let's move to the bed." Carlos breathed, squirming a little against the door.

"My thoughts exactly." James said, removing his lips from Carlos' neck.

He took a moment to gaze at the purplish mark marring the boy's perfect skin before Carlos disentangled himself from between James and the door. He led his boyfriend over to the bed, but they didn't lay down right away. Instead, Carlos stood with his back to the bed and pulled James close. Gazing passionately into his eyes, Carlos slowly lifted James' graphic t-shirt up over his head, slightly ruffling his hair in the process.

"I love you." Carlos whispered into the pretty boy's ear.

James smiled as Carlos placed a kiss to his cheek. The smaller boy then placed a second kiss to James' neck. He nibbled a little on his collar bone, drawing a soft sigh from him. Goosebumps crawled across James' skin as Carlos moved lower. His lips were warm and soft and they felt like heaven against his skin.

The smaller boy placed his hands on either side of James' hips to hold him steady as he seated himself on the bed. He traced each line of James' well-defined abs with the tip of his tongue. While he distracted James with this, he set his hands to work at undoing the pretty boy's jeans. Once they were open, he pulled them down, bringing his underwear with them. Pushing the offending garment out of the way, Carlos found him self eye-level with James' perfect, hard cock.

Carlos felt his own hard length throb at the sight. James' cock was about seven inches long and he was so deliciously thick. Swallowing hard, he looked up at James and their eyes met for a brief moment. The pretty boy felt a shiver run down his spine at the look of innocence and love in his boyfriend's eyes. They exchanged a silent 'I love you' with their eyes before Carlos reached out with one hand and wrapped his fingers around the thick column of flesh in front of him.

James moaned softly and steadied himself by placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder as the seemingly skilled fingers worked over his cock. One particular stroke almost caused him to collapse; Carlos had brushed his thumb across the tip, smearing the precum all around it.

"Ngh, Carlos!" James groaned, his grip on the smaller boy's shoulder tightening noticeably.

While James had his eyes closed in pleasure, Carlos decided to surprise him with something he'd always wanted to do…

The pretty boy's eyes flew open and a strangled moan of pleasure tore it's way from his throat when he felt a wet heat surround the head of his cock. He looked down and was met by the hottest thing he'd ever seen: Carlos with his mouth wrapped around his thick cock. The Latino boy's lips formed perfectly around the hard flesh as he pushed more of it into his mouth. He gripped the thick length at the base to hold it steady and he relaxed his throat and somehow managed to take it in all the way.

James cursed under his breath when the head of his cock bumped the back of the smaller boy's throat. When Carlos began to bob his head, James couldn't help but groan in pleasure. The pretty boy was using every ounce of his self-control not to thrust wildly into that perfect mouth.

"Ugh, that's perfect, Carlos." James moaned, threading his fingers through Carlos' short raven hair.

He gave the hair a gentle tug, which earned him a delicious moan from the smaller boy. Carlos continued with this amazing torture for several more minutes. James was almost lost in the sensation when he remembered: he wanted Carlos to feel this pleasure, too.

"Wait! S-stop." James panted, gently pulling Carlos off him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, his voice a little hoarse from having James' cock down his throat.

"I want to pleasure you, too." James whispered, giving Carlos' hair a gentle stroke.

The Latino boy smiled and stood. He pulled James in for a soft but passionate kiss before he took the pretty boy's hands and placed them on either side of his hips.

"Take them off." he said, referring to the jeans that still clad his lower half.

James didn't need to be told twice; he wasted no time in undoing Carlos' jeans and pulling them down his legs. To his pleasant surprise, he found that the smaller boy had been wearing no underwear.

"Mmm, a little kinky aren't we?" James moaned.

"I hardly ever wear underwear." Carlos said.

James raised his eyebrows; how many times on their numerous dates had Carlos not been wearing underwear. Such a little tease…..

"Lay down so I can get you ready." James moaned into his lover's ear.

The smaller boy felt a wave of excitement rush over him at the sexy tone in James' voice. He turned and crawled up onto his bed and lay down on his back, his head resting against the soft pillow. James quickly joined him and they instantly pressed their lips together in a sultry kiss. With James laying on top of him, Carlos felt his pleasure increase significantly.

When they pulled away, James placed two of his fingers at Carlos' lips.

"Get 'em wet." he said.

Carlos did as he was told and he coated the two fingers thoroughly with his saliva. James moaned as he watched him, reminded of just minutes before when Carlos was sucking his cock. Once his fingers had enough lubrication, James trailed them down Carlos' body to his tight opening. He teased his wet fingers at it for a bit before he pushed one of them in. He paused when he heard Carlos wince in pain.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Mm-hm." Carlos nodded.

James moved his finger in and out a few times to let Carlos get used to the feeling before he added another. This time, Carlos moaned softly, a mixture of pleasure and pain in his voice.

"Just relax." James cooed, lightly stroking the inside of Carlos' thigh with his free hand.

Carlos had never had anything inside him before, so this was an entirely new sensation. James' fingers were warm and gentle in their movements and it felt quite good being stretched.

"Put another one in." the sexy Latino boy gasped, pushing his hips downward to bring the fingers deeper into his body.

Smiling a little, James carefully added a third finger and he felt his cock throb with need at the soft cry that Carlos emitted. Curling his finger up, he was rewarded by a slightly louder cry from the gorgeous boy. After a few more thrusts with his fingers, James thought Carlos was prepared enough. The smaller boy let out a small whimper of loss when James removed his fingers.

"You sure you wanna go all the way?" James asked.

"Don't you?" Carlos asked.

"Only if you do. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." James said comfortingly.

"I _really _want to do this." Carlos said, shifting his hips a little, "But….will you go slow?"

"Of course." James said, leaning down to place a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

They smiled sweetly at each other for a moment before James leaned up on his knees and spat in his hand, using the moisture to slick his cock. Carlos' heart was pounding so hard, both in excitement and nervousness. He'd heard that it really hurt the first time you had sex and to say that he was nervous was an understatement.

When James was sure his cock was slick enough, he held it at the base and place the tip at Carlos' loosened hole.

"You ready, baby?" he asked softly.

Carlos nodded and spread his legs a little wider to make sure James had enough room. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax as he felt James slowly start to push forward. James watched Carlos' face closely. He could tell Carlos was in pain by the way he gripped the sheet so hard. He paused when he was about halfway in and he heard a small whimper escape his boyfriend's lips.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

Carlos nodded, "Just, give me a sec."

James hated to hurt the smaller boy and his mind raced for something to make it better. After a moment of thought, he reached between them and gently stroked Carlos' hard length, knowing how good it felt.

A soft moan slid from Carlos' lips as the pain was eased by James' hand. When James felt the boy's tight muscles relax around him, he eased himself in the rest of the way. Carlos let out a broken gasp of pleasure mixed with pain. The pretty boy leaned down and nibbled lightly on Carlos' neck.

"I won't move until you're ready." he whispered soothingly.

Carlos smiled and ran his hand along the warm expanse of James' back as he got used to the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. At first, it had felt like he was being ripped open, but now that he was relaxed it felt amazing.

"Please m-move." the smaller boy breathed into the skin of James' shoulder.

James leaned up and supported himself on his hands as he slowly pulled back, leaving only the head inside his lover. When James gently thrust back in, Carlos couldn't contain the choked moan that escaped his lips. Hearing the delicious sound from the smaller boy, James quickly repeated the motion, only this time, he moved a little faster. He couldn't believe how amazing Carlos' warm insides felt around his cock.

"Ngh, you're so tight!" he moaned.

Carlos whimpered softly and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, arching up and panting in pleasure. Their movements were slowly becoming faster and more erratic as their pleasure increased. James leaned down and captured Carlos' lips in a passionate kiss, drinking in each and every moan that resonated from him. He reached down and brought Carlos' hands up so they rested on either side of his head and he laced their fingers together, the simple contact making things seem more intimate.

"Ugh, h-harder! Do it harder!" the smaller boy begged, a rapturous look of pleasure etching in his features.

By now, James was more than happy to comply to his lover's pleas. The faster he moved, the closer he got to his nearing orgasm. Hearing Carlos' escalating sounds of ecstasy and feeling his smaller body writhing beneath him was such a turn-on. And feeling the warmth and tightness of his insides around his throbbing cock was more amazing than he thought it would be.

"Mmmm, are you close, baby?" James moaned, kissing Carlos gently on the cheek.

"Mm-hm." Carlos whimpered, "Oh, God, I'm close! M-make me come. I want you to come inside me!"

The Latino boy disentangled one of his hands from James' and reached down between them and stroked his sweet caramel cock, instantly doubling his pleasure. It didn't take but a few more minutes of this for Carlos' moans of pleasure to turn into cries of ecstasy.

His back arched and he came hard, covering his hand and abdomen with his white-hot cum. Seeing his boyfriend coming undone beneath him was enough to push James over the edge. His hips shuddered and he came, a cry of sheer ecstasy spilling past his lips. Carlos couldn't help but moan when he felt James' warm cum coating his inner walls.

The euphoric feeling reached its peak and it left them weak and gasping for air. James' arms gave out from under him and he collapsed atop the smaller form beneath him. For several minutes, the two of them just lay there, their hot bodies pressed together in all the right places. The only sound that filled the room was that of their soft gasps, which eventually evened out into steady breaths.

Carlos was the first to move. He tilted his head slightly to the side so his cheek rested against James' neck.

"That felt so good." he whispered.

"Yeah." he heard James breath, his voice slightly muffled from being partially buried in Carlos' shoulder.

Swallowing hard, James leaned up and carefully eased his softening cock out of Carlos, being careful not to hurt the small boy. He flopped over on his back beside his boyfriend, who snuggled into his side. James lovingly wrapped his arms around Carlos and kissed the top of his head.

A few more minutes passed in silence before James spoke again.

"Hey, Carlos." he said, rousing the Latino boy from his near-sleep.

"Hm?" Carlos moaned softly.

"If I ever become famous, will you promise you'll come live with me wherever I have to go?" James asked.

Carlos couldn't help but smile at the sweet request and the loving tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"I promise." he said, hugging James a little tighter.

James felt a sense of reassurance knowing that he and Carlos would be together even if his dream of being famous ever came true. But now that he thought about it, his dream wouldn't be complete if Carlos wasn't with him.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! :D *huggles* :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
